Pensamientos de un viajero
by Dachan Alein
Summary: —"Porque reencontrarnos es lo único que mi mente necesita ahora"— Este es un breve relato sobre las palabras que inundan la cabeza de un joven que sólo busca hacer lo que ninguno se atrevió la última vez que se tuvieron delante, uno del otro: abrazarse. [Regalo para Zero-sensei] [Historia original, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia] [Un review, plis. :3]


.

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

 **·**

 _ **PENSAMIENTOS DE UN VIAJERO  
**_ _— "Porque, reencontrarnos, es lo único que mi mente necesita ahora"_

 **·**

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

 **• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •**

* * *

.

.

.

Las montañas a la lejanía desprendían una cálida iluminación violeta, verde, dorado y azul en el manto nocturno; salpicado de astros luminiscentes. El frío hacía bastante tiempo que me impedía sentir los dedos de mis manos y pies, pero no podía parar... Supongo, lo único que me mantenía con fuerzas para continuar era poder tenerla frente a mí una vez más.

Pronto llegaron a mi mente aquellos pocos recuerdos que creé a su lado. Eso calentaba mi pecho y desvanecía la sensación de entumecimiento en las extremidades y parte del cuerpo. Pensé, por un breve periodo de tiempo, detenerme para sacar de mi bolso retrato, elaborado por mi propia mano, pero no pude. Algo en mi interior decía que, si frenaba, sólo un instante, sería mi fin. Claro que no era necesario de todas formas.

Sin necesidad de cerrar mis ojos podía imaginar su alborotado cabello marrón, muchas veces comenté su parecido a las hojas de un árbol a inicio de otoño; sus ojos almendrados de tono grisáceo, me hipnotizaban cuando me observaba emocionada, las pocas veces que estuvimos uno frente al otro; labios finos que parecían desaparecer cuando sonreía para mí. Su cintura en armonía con sus caderas, a pesar de ser más colmada que otras chicas del poblado. Mentiría si no miré un par de veces su torso superior, aunque no era lo que más atendía a mi atención.

.

 ** _— ¡Hola Zero-kun!_**

.

Su voz... Cuando ella mencionaba mi nombre su timbre cambiaba. Cada vez que se acercaba a mí para saludar, de la manera tan efervescente como lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír complacido. Los temas que tratábamos, siempre terminaban en comida o platillos que no sabía elaborar y me pedía que le explicara la manera de prepararlos para su familia. Ahora creo que debí ser un poco más valiente y pedir asistir una tarde a su casa para que lo preparáramos juntos.

.

 _ **— ¡¿En serio?! ¡WAOW!**_

.

 _Jé..._ Mis relatos la asombraban siempre y me sentía complacido que así fuera, porque podía observar su perfil cuando ella miraba las nubes para imaginarlo con detalle. Si quería conocer un poco de su vida o sus actividades, tocaba preguntar. No era locuaz, según ella, pero nunca me cansaba de escuchar y mirar la manera tan pintoresca de relatar su normales aventuras. Supongo que, al llegar, querrá escuchar la manera en que llegué a este lugar...

No creo que sea una de las aventuras más agradables, pero se lo prometí. Prometí no ocultarte nada... ¿Lo recordará? Ha pasado tanto y tan poco.

.

 _Debería pensar con cuidado lo que te diré..._

 _ **— ¿Zero-kun? ¡¿Qué-?!** No... **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**_

 _Estoy seguro que esas serán tus palabras..._

.

Las luces siguen iluminando con intensidad mi camino; vaya que ha sido tedioso tener que recorrerlo solo. Pero era de esperarse, es mi castigo por lo que hice. Por lo menos ya sólo falta esto... Una vez que llegue a la entrada del templo habrá terminado y podré abrazarla; la última vez que la vi no lo hice. _¡Cobarde!_ Siempre me reproché mi actuar, una y mil veces. _¡Estúpido!_ Pero... ya no debo pensar en ello; estaré con ella en poco. Sólo unos pasos más y nadie nos podrá separar.

.

 _¿Podría haber cambiado algo ese abrazo?_

.

Esa pregunta retumba en mi mente como el eco en una caverna oscura. Lo medité cuando tu silueta se desvaneció a la distancia. Esa estúpida duda permanece desde que, aquella tarde de invierno regresaste... fría. Creí, ese día, que mi yo se marchó con tu llegada en una caja de madera cargada en la carreta, pero no. Mi verdadero yo, el que siempre mostré en tu presencia, el que sacaba una sonrisa sincera cuando comentaba una idiotez, partió a tu lado cuando nos despedimos en la entrada de la aldea.

.

 _— Yo, pues... **¡Cuídate mucho, Zero-kun!**_

.

Estoy seguro que, ese día, eramos dos gotas de agua. Tu sonrisa melancólica era la misma que tenía en mi interior... _¡Idiota!_ Ambos sabíamos lo del otro y ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. _¡Debí hacerlo!_ Ya no sirve lamentarlo, pronto te tendré conmigo y haré lo que siempre estuvo oculto en mis pensamientos; inocentes y puros. No tengo miedo porque eres lo único que me permite caminar ahora. Ni el calor de mi respiración es posible apreciar ya... Pero, es sólo una banalidad, ¿no? Donde estás no se necesita de eso, ¿verdad? Cuando volvamos a estar juntos...

.

 ** _— La muerte no debe ser algo triste._**

 ** _— ¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _— Quiero decir. No es el final, ¿o sí?_**

 _— No lo sé. **¿Tú qué crees?**_

 ** _— Pienso que es sólo una pausa para dar inicio a otra aventura. ¡Como tú!_**

 ** _— ..._**

 ** _— Es cierto que tardas en volver a la aldea, pero siempre regresas con una nueva historia para compartir conmigo._**

 _— Sí... **Pero si fuera cierto lo que me dices, deberíamos recordar lo que hicimos las vidas pasadas.**_

 ** _— No necesariamente._**

 ** _— ..._**

 _— ¡Aish! **Mira. Tú te detienes de pueblo en pueblo y hablas con muchas personas, pero no vas por allí compartiendo tus relatos, ¿o sí?**_

 ** _— Pues... no._**

 ** _— ¡Ves! Significa que sólo puedes recordar cuando regresas junto a la persona que te escuchará con atención._**

 ** _— Entonces... en esta vida sólo recuerdo las aventuras que vivo... ¿por que las comparto contigo?_**

 ** _— ¡Sí!_**

.

Tu sonrisa y el rubor tan infantil permanece a mi lado desde ese momento. ¿Sonrojarás cuando te abrace? Si no lo haces, no importa. El avergonzado seré yo, estoy seguro de eso. _¡Oh! Pronto, pronto._ Ya puedo ver la entrada y su llamativo color rojo ocre con lámparas de papel en tono dorado con figuras del dragón. Hay más personas de las que esperaba; es normal... creo. Supongo que, ahora, una vez que esté dentro del Gran Templo, sólo tendré que preguntar hasta dar contigo y habré superado todo el dolor de aquella vez. Sería más sencillo preguntar en un puesto de información... Supongo, sería trampa.

Aunque, si vivir no es fácil... la muerte debería ser diferente, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** No creo que el relato sea para una época navideña, pero no venía a mi mente ideas de comedia o acción. :P ¡Gomen, sensei! :3 Pero no es la historia en sí, sino la intención de darte algo. La primera navidad me olvidé y no iba a dejar pasar esta, ¡no señor! :D ¡Gracias por ser mi Ero-sensei! :D_

 _¡Feliz Navidad, Zero-sensei y todas/os mis queridas/os lectores. ¡Felices fiestas!_

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡eco-electrónico!_**


End file.
